Secret Snogging Sessions
by OyasumiForever
Summary: Draco Malfoy wakes up in a room that is not his own.  He soon finds out he is not alone, and with him is…Harry Potter?  Harry/Draco SLASH rated M for a reason.


Title: _Secret Snogging Sessions_

Rating: M

Summary: Draco Malfoy wakes up in a room that is not his own. He soon finds out he is not alone, and with him is…Harry Potter?

Warnings: Yaoi, boyxboy, slash, smut, lemon, etc.

* * *

><p>-DRACO'S POV-<p>

Draco Malfoy opened his grey eyes to an unfamiliar room. The smell of Fire-whiskey was all around him. He sat up, placing a hand to his pounding head. Where was he?

"Malfoy." A familiar voice penetrated through the silence. It sounded disgusted and in complete pain. There was a shift on the bed he sat on. He blinked, looking around. A figure sat in the corner of the mattress. The blonde recognized it as the Gryffindor Golden Boy…Harry Potter. Oh, and he was utterly naked.

Draco took a moment to process what was going on.

"Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed. "What's going on? Potter, what did you do?" he shouted angrily.

"Close your slimy little mouth, Malfoy. _I_ didn't do anything." He hissed. "_You_, on the other hand, _did_." The raven-haired boy seemed to be in pain, he closed his eyes and put a hand to his head.

"My arse has never hurt so much in my life." He said in a mutter. Draco wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear that. Then he looked up. "Do you remember a thing about what happened last night?" he asked Draco. "You were pretty drunk."

Draco thought back through the haze that was the night before. He started out from the beginning. He had found the room of requirement, stocked with Fire Whiskey. It was after a very painful beating from his father, and there were bruises left and right, but all under his robes where no one would see.

_A bit couldn't hurt._ He had convinced himself. Draco drank, and he drank, and then he drank some more. That was when a lost and disheveled looking Potter had come. Draco, being as drunk as he was, insisted he had a few with him.

That was when Draco noticed how _attractive_ the boy could be. So he took the slightly intoxicated boy over to the bed. He didn't bother wondering where it had come from.

After that Draco's thoughts came rushing back to him, and he blushed deeply.

"You didn't think to stop me?" Draco said defiantly.

"I tried, believe me, I tried. But you were having none of that. And plus, I was drunk as well." Harry said, sounding utterly crushed.

Draco shook his head. He wasn't sure what to say. He had just had sex with the person he hated the most. Wonderful.

Oh, yeah, and now he was suffering from a raging erection. Why? Because he couldn't stop reliving the night before. Just _perfect_.

"Malfoy…there's classes today." Potter interjected. He was eyeing the blonde's bruises.

"So I gather." Retorted the embarrassed Slytherin, hoping the covers would hide his little...err, big, problem. Potter didn't seem to notice, to his relief. He seemed more occupied with the marks on his arms and chest.

"Where are those from?" he asked, sounding slightly concerned. This caught Malfoy off guard.

"None of your business, you git!" he hissed instinctively. Potter's mouth hardened into a straight line.

"Whatever you say." He told him. "But I suggest you start getting ready for classes. We both have potions first, and Snape will have our heads if we're late."

_It's not like I can get ready with you standing right there!_

"Professor Snape will have no issue with my punctuality." He told him, trying to get the boy to leave him on his own. He'd already had drunken sex with Potter, there was no reason to let him know that he was actually turned on by it. Potter didn't get it.

"I've seen him chew you out before, ferret. Get your arse out of bed." He insisted, standing up and attempting to rip the covers off. Draco held on to them for his life.

"Let…go!" he exclaimed. Of course, the blonde didn't listen. Instead, he yanked back, pulling the surprised Gryffindor tumbling over to him. He tripped and fell on top of him with a thud.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Malfoy, you're-" Harry started to say, before he was interrupted.

"Oh, my. I didn't notice that I had that." Draco droned sarcastically. He was blushing. "Yes, Potter, I'm turned on. Sue me! It's not my fault I remembered how bloody good you are in bed!" he hissed.

Harry was speechless. For a while all that passed between them was quiet breathing. Draco broke that silence with a loud moan as Harry shifted. He covered his mouth, embarrassed. Harry's face was flushed now, as if he was trying his hardest to ignore it…but Draco knew better now. He could feel the raven haired boy start to harden over top of him. The blonde squirmed, whether to attempt to get Harry off, or to revel in the feeling of it, he wasn't sure. He was guessing the latter.

This movement made the boy on top draw in a rough gasp, and moan slightly.

"Bloody Hell, Malfoy." He groaned. "Are you trying to get me to skip class?" he asked, instinctively grinding in closer, which made Draco buck upwards. He felt ready to burst as the friction between their two erections grew more pronounced. Harry was fully erect now. He panted, staring at the Slytherin with green eyes darkened by lust.

"P-potter," Draco gasped. "P-please…" he wasn't sure what he was asking for, but he knew that whatever it was, he needed it. He let out a deep, throaty moan. Harry seemed to understand what Draco didn't, and he ripped the blanket out from in-between them. This cause Draco to gasp and thrust upwards, which in turn made Potter grab both of their erections in his hand and start to pump.

The room was filled with moans and cries of delight. At the moment, neither boy cared about their usual standing with each other, only the pleasure that they could give one and other. Draco rolled on top of Potter, shoving his tongue down the black-haired boy's throat. He groaned and bit Harry's bottom lip seductively, before trailing down his neck with his tongue. He bit the sensitive bit of skin that connected Harry's throat to his shoulder, and then kissed it. It would leave a mark, he could tell already. At the moment, it didn't really matter to him.

Harry tried to say something, but was panting too much. He moaned.

"M-Malfoy…" he gasped. Draco stopped kissing for a moment, and stared at him, filled with nothing but lust.

"Classes…" the Gryffindor exclaimed breathlessly.

_Shit._

Draco looked at the time. Five minutes until classes began. He looked back at Harry, whose eyes were half-closed with pleasure. He got up reluctantly, threw on some clothes, and walked to the door. Turning back, he wavered a moment.

"We'll continue this later." He told him before he swept out of the room.

-HARRY'S POV-

Harry watched as Draco left him. He knew that he had no time to take care of his erection, so he was glad that the robes would hide it easily. That was the same thing Draco had done. He got dressed, and ran to potions class, taking his seat right before the bell rang. He could feel Draco's stare piercing into his head, and he stole a few glances as well, but that was all he could manage.

Throughout the whole day, the erection didn't go away. Not even when Professor Trelawny made him read his fortune for the class. Which, by the way, was very interesting. He read his tea leaves, which consisted of three different signs.

One sign was a club, or an 'attack'. Another was a skull, which means great danger. And the last was a sun, which means great happiness. Harry wondered if his fortune telling skills were accurate. The all-knowing look from Malfoy told him they were. He gulped inwardly.

Soon enough, the end of the day came. Harry was very uncomfortable, and itching for release. He could practically feel moans bubbling up in his throat as he thought of Malfoy doing it with him. He practically ran to the room of requirement, making some excuse to not join Hermoine and Ron for dinner tonight. He had hoped Draco had done the same with the others.

He was right.

Harry saw Draco ahead of him, leaning against a wall and seeming to be sweating. He could tell there was a flush on the boy's face from where he stood. It was as if, after a whole day of holding back, Draco was breaking down little by little in the hallway. His robes had a very small, almost unnoticeable bump in them. Even through the loose robes he could see the Draco was still hard. Harder than before, even. The boy must be very large to show through those.

"Malfoy…" Harry said in a hushed tone. Draco turned to him and smiled slightly, an almost predatory smile. He strode over to Harry, and before the raven-haired boy had any time to react, pinned him to the wall.

_Hello to you, too._

**_A/N: Lol nice ending, right? Not. I'll start working on chapter two soon :) I hope you guys end up enjoying this story. I love DracoxHarry, even if it is a crack pairing. Well, excuse me for liking crack. lol. Anyways, this story is pretty much for me to vent my Drarry smut moods on :L it will have plot, promise! Just more smut than plot...xD ._**


End file.
